Still Untitled
by sakabatoushinuchi
Summary: RK&IY crossover. Kagome tries to find out something about her past, and ends up in the beginning of the Kyoto Arc...Guys I am SO sorry that I keep changing the category, but I can't decide which one to use...;;x
1. Godlike Speed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or Inu Yasha.

Unfortunately, Kenshin and the others won't be around until chapter two, three, or maybe even later. Also, if I made a mistake somewhere, feel free to correct me, since I don't really know that much about Inu Yasha.

Chapter One- God-like Speed

"Naraku! Today is the day that I finally kill you!" yelled Inu Yasha at Naraku as he dodged an attack from the latter.

Naraku then attacked him with the root/tentacle thingies from under the baboon outfit. Inu Yasha blocked by using the Tetsusaiga. Naraku attacked again, and just barely scraped Inu Yasha on the arm, which made him wince in pain.

Then, Naraku spotted Kagome. He decided, that the best way to make Inu Yasha suffer was to hurt Kagome. He shot a tentacle straight towards her.

"Kagome!!" screamed Inu Yasha, Miroku, Kaede, Sango, and Shippou in unison.

The root got closer and closer to her head, until they were just inches away.

Kagome dodged the root by a hair's breadth with god-like speed. The others were only able to stare in awe as she did so. Kagome herself didn't know how she did it.

Naraku quickly got over the shock, and attacked Kagome once more, believing that she just lucky. Kagome dodged, again with the god-like speed, and then snuck up behind him. She shot one of her arrows, and hit the mark. Naraku fell to ground. However, "Naraku" was just another puppet.

Inu Yasha ran over to Kagome clutching his arm. "Damn, how'd you do THAT???"

"Yes, Kagome. How did you do it?" asked Miroku.

"WHOA, WHOA! Don't ask me, I don't even know myself!" she answered.

There was a pause in the room.

"Maybe I can tell you," Kaede said quietly.

"WHAT!?" they all shouted in unison.

"Kikyo certainly could not move that quickly. And I very much doubt that Kagome learned to do that by herself. So, her running and dodging ability must come from her own ancestors," Kaede answered.

"Oh _sure_, and if that's true, then my grandma's name must be Bob," Inu Yasha said mockingly.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground face flat. "HEY!"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I would really have to agree with Inu Yasha, for once. I don't think it's possible for it to have come from MY family. Are you sure that Kikyo couldn't run that fast? Maybe she ran like that when no one was looking," said Kagome.

"I very much doubt that," answered Kaede.

"Then I guess that maybe I should go home and ask mom...it's kinda hopeless if I ask grandpa," said Kagome.

Inu Yasha snorted.

"Just to be sure," she added.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome crawled out of the Bone Eater's well.

"Mom! Sota! I'm home!"

"Oh! Kagome! Home already?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Oh, mom? I've got something to ask you," said Kagome.

Her mother smacked her forehead.

"Oh, right. Kagome, before you ask your question, I have something to show you."

Kagome followed her mother up to the attic(I'm not even sure if they have an attic...).

She walked up to a very dusty photo album with pictures that must have been taken centuries ago.

"This is a photo album that I found with pictures that must have been taken centuries ago. It has pictures that were taken up to when your great-great-great-great-great grandfather wasn't even born," said her mother.

"Hey, mom? Do you mind if I borrow this?" asked Kagome.

"Of course," said her mother.

Kagome ran downstairs and out the door, towards the Bone Eater's well.

"Wait!" called her mother. "What about what you were going to ask me?"

Kagome was already gone.

"Well, I guess she didn't hear me," she said to herself.

"Ack! the tempura's burning!"

She ran to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome kept running, and soon approached the villiage.

"Guys!" Kagome shouted. "Look what I found!"

"What is it Kagome?" asked Shippou.

"It's a photo album that my mom found. It has pictures that go back to even before my great-great-great...oh forget it. It has pictures that go back to when my something grandfather was born!" she said.

"Well? what are you waiting for? Look through it already, Kagome," said Sango.

Kagome then looked through the book, and...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued!

I would really appreciate it if you could press the little purple button that says "go" on the bottom of the screen on the left hand side. Thanks!


	2. The Kamiya Dojo

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or IY, because if I did, everything I had would be made of one thousand dollar bills!

This chapter was the result of too much free time in one day.

Also, the next chapter won't be almost entirely the same like this one, because Kagome and Sango are going to do something that wasn't supposed to happen...but that's the next chapter.

Chapter Two- The Kamiya Dojo

Kagome kept running, and soon approached the villiage.

"Guys!" Kagome shouted. "Look what I found!"

"What is it Kagome?" asked Shippou.

"It's a photo album that my mom found. It has pictures that go back to even before my great-great-great...oh forget it. It has pictures that go back to when my something grandfather was born!" she said.

"Well? what are you waiting for? Look through it already, Kagome," said Sango.

Kagome then looked through the book, and...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were many pictures, but there were only three that interested her. The first one was of four people. There was a boy with a yellow kimono, a girl wearing a ribbon, a guy with a cross-shaped scar, and a roosterhead that looked like he had a stick up his butt. In the next one, there were the same people, except this time, everyone was chasing the roosterhead. He looked sort of like he was afraid of having his picture taken. That couldn't be true, could it? In the last one, a little kid that was the spitting image of him was waving a sword around, while the girl was supervising him. What interested her so much, was that the one with the scar was creating after images all over the picture where they were chasing the roosterhead and the others were the only other pictures she could find of him.

"Well, I guess this must be him," said Kagome. "And by the look of his clothes, he probably lives in the Meiji period of history, which is a bit later than the Sengoku."

"Maybe we could try to go there by using the Bone Eater's well," said Sango.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot. What could possibly go wrong?" said Kagome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In 150,000 B.C...

"What could possibly go wrong, my foot!" exclaimed Inu-Yasha while running from an Allosaurus.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank god we're back!" said Shippou. "If we stayed a bit longer, that demon with the big teeth might have eaten me!"

"It's called a Tyrannosaurus Rex," said Kagome. "I dunno, maybe I should go alone. It would be strange to the people in the Meiji to see demons."

"Maybe we could go with you," suggested Miroku.

Sango grabbed his ear. "You just want to see the women in that time period, don't you!" she yelled into his ear.

"I'll go with you," said Sango. "If something happens to you, we wouldn't be able to know what was going on there."

Kirara whimpered.

"Oh, I guess Kirara could come too. She does look like a normal cat in this form."

"I guess everything's settled then," said Kaede.

"All right, then let's go!"

"Hey, Kagome?" said Inu-Yasha. "Don't get into trouble in there, or I swear that I'll chase you into the afterlife, and kick your ass! You got that?"

"Inu-Yasha..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I was so excited, that I forgot that I don't have a clue as to where they live!" Kagome answered. OH! I know, we could go to the police station and ask! Come on!"

Kagome ran, but unfortunately, she didn't look where she was going. She bumped into a tall police officer wearing a blue uniform with antennae-like bangs, and yellow squinty eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm SO sorry! Are you alright?"

"You should watch where you're going you little chipmunk girl."

"WHAT!?"

Kagome had to try hard to restrain herself from shooting an arrow at him.

"I don't like him..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Kamiya Dojo, Saitou waited for the Battousai to come. Kaoru and Yahiko were wondering who it was that was after Kenshin, after hearing that he was in danger from Officer Fujita Gorou.

A few hours later, he returned. He found Kaoru waiting at the gate.

"Kenshin!"

"Kaoru-dono."

"I was worried about...oh! You're hurt!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Chain marks?!.....a chain...do I even want to _know_ what? Not going there."

"Huh?"

"...anyway, your life is in danger. We shouldn't go out for a while."

"Mm? Where did you hear that?"

"From the police. The chief has sent us one of his men. He's a swordsman...Lieutenant Fujita Gorou."

It was Saitou.

"Well it seems you had some trouble with Akamatsu. You're not what you were, are you?" He stood up. "The last time we fought was on the battlegrounds of Toba Fushimi. So...that makes it about ten years."

_Ten Years?_ "Kenshin, do you _know _Fujita-san...?"

"Fujita Gorou. The new name, hm? Leader of the 3rd Shinsengumi unit...Saitou Hajime."

_Shinsengumi! Then..._

_He's the one after Kenshin!_ thought Kaoru and Yahiko.

"Ten years...when said, it's only two words, but to live it is quite a while."

"...yes. It seems long enough to make a man _rot_. Udou Jin-e was crazy to begin with...but that wasn't you. There were twists to you that couldn't be fathomed...but in battle, you were honorable and came straight at your opponent. Hurting your enemy by hurting his friend...using another warrior as bait. Taking hostages. You never used tricks li-"

The door opened. Kagome and Sango rushed in.

"Umm...hello, is there a Himura Kenshin here?"

"No. Go away, you little chipmunk."

"YOU?!?!?!"

"We're in the middle of a fight," Saitou explained. "Go away."

"But it's very important!" Kagome said. "If we have to wait until the end of the fight, we will!"

"Well, let's just start. Come," Saitou beckoned.

"..."

"What's wrong? Will you just stand there and let the girl be caught in the Gatotsu?"

Kenshin started to walk forward, when Kaoru tugged on his sleeve.

"Kaoru-dono."

"..."

"It will be fine. Right? Either way, it's my life he's after. The fight cannot be avoided."

"Still...either way..." _...it somehow feels...feels that Kenshin won't be with us, after this._

"Come."

"Aren't _you_ the challenger...?" Kenshin retorted.

"Huh...fair enough." Saitou slipped into the Gatotsu Stance. "I"LL BEGIN!!"

Kenshin dodged by jumping into the air, and slipped his sword slightly out of his sheath ready for a Ryu Tsui Sen.

"Ryu Tsui Sen!" Yahiko exclaimed. _Kenshin's not "weak"! He's the strongest of all!_

_Wow_, Kagome thought. _He's as amazing as Inu-Yasha!_

"Do you think you can dodge it like that...Battousai?!" Saitou shot his sword up, colliding wth Kenshin's chest.

_The "void" Gatotsu!_

"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru and Yahiko screamed in unison.

Kagome, Sango, and Kirara stared. He couldn't die now. Not when they'd just found him.

Blood spewed from Kenshin's mouth. However, he was still alive somehow.

"You turned your waist to avoid the point. A quicker reaction than expected. Still..."

Saitou slashed at Kenshin again. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!"

Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes.

"No. He can't possibly win," said Sango as Kenshin was just kicked into the wall. "If we want him to survive, we have to intervene."

"When you dodge the thrust, bend instantly into a slash! In _Hirazuki_ developed by the tactical master of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata Toshizou, there _is_ no blind spot!"

Kenshin breathed heavily.

"As for the _Gatotsu_...it's deadlier still."

"That form...he's using it again-!" said Kagome. "You're right, we have to help. Let's think of a way to counter him. If we rush in, we'll just get ourselves killed!"

_In battles of life and death, _Saitou thought as he attacked, _it is rare to meet the same enemy twice. Therefore. if one has a single attack certain to **finish** one's foe, there is no **need** for lesser techniques. The Shinsengumi's strength lies not in their group tactics...but in member's mastery of his **own** deadliest blow._

Kenshin blocked, only to be slammed into the wall afterwards.

"USELESS EFFORT!!" yelled Saitou. "The skills that enabled me to survive countless duels, from the Bakumatsu to the Meiji...are no longer even _known_ today.

_It's no good, _Yahiko thought. _His strength is beyond us..._

Kaoru walked towards Kenshin.

"Ken-" Kaoru started, but stopped when she saw the expression on his face. The only thing shown there was fury.

"Move, little girl," said Saitou.

Kaoru only turned around and spread out her arms, blocking him.

"Get out of the way," said Saitou.

She didn't move an inch.

Then, Kenshin stood up and put his hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her away.

"Let's go," he said

_Kenshin..._

_His reaction to the second strike, aiming for the sword, had to be even faster than the first...even with a deep wound in his chest. It's just as I thought. Everytime he wields his sword, unknowingly, but inexplorably...he returns himself...to the Hitokiri Batttousai!_

Kenshin attacked again.

_He's gotten faster,_ Saitou thought.

He attacked with the Gatotsu, when Kenshin disappeared.

"_What_?!..." _Gone?!_

He saw Kenshin's sword coming straight at him. **_DOWN!_**

Saitou promptly kicked Kenshin on the chin, sending him flying back into the wall.

_His speed...was far beyond my expectations._

_His breathing's too harsh. He's having to work harder than he thought_, Kaoru thought.

Kenshin heaved to his feet, and looked up. Everyone saw the scariest pair of human eyes they had ever seen.

_Could it be...?_

_As he battles me, he reenter's his soul of ten years ago...he **becomes** the Battousai. or has he simply snapped...?_

Kagome was the most shocked and surprised of all. It was just like Inu-Yasha! She knew exactly what Kaoru was feeling now, because that was how she had felt when Inu-Yasha transformed into a demon. And she sensed that it wasn't the first time either. She knew that he would probably defeat the one named Saitou, but at what cost...

"There's only one way...to determine that. This is the true Gatotsu! Thre will be no holding back!"

"Y'mean...he's been _holding back_?!" Yahiko cried.

Saitou attacked, which Kenshin swiftly dodged.

_So quick! But he's forgotten the side slash- so he **has** just snapped!_

Kenshin then whipped around and whacked Saitou on the back of the neck, sending _him_ flying into a wall, creating a rather large dent.

"Damn! He turned as he dodged.....filling his blow with centrifugal force!" Yahiko said.

"However strong Gatotsu may be, when it's shown four times in a few minutes, any idiot can come up with a few ways to counter it. Get up Saitou. A ten year duel can't end this quietly."

"My orders are to evaluate your strength," Saitou remarked. "But I don't care about them now. I will now kill you," he said, grinning.

"Quit posing," Kenshin answered. "You know _I'm_ the one who will kill _you_."

Kaoru gasped, and fell on her knees to the floor.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted.

_It's the same...as the time with Jin-e..._ "Stop...someone stop them...or the _Kenshin_ we know will be _gone_!! SOMEBODY STOP THEM-!!" she shrieked.

Kagome turned around and looked at her helplessly.

Kenshin and Saitou clashed swords again. A tip of someone's sword broke off, and just barely missed hitting Yahiko.

Saitou was surprised to see that it was _his_ sword that broke.

"Next, I'll make your head fly," said Kenshin emotionlessly, flipping over the blade.

"Whoa...Kenshin looks out of his _mind_!" Yahiko said.

"You're wrong!" Kaoru cried. "That's not Kenshin- that's _Hitokiri Battousai!_"

"_DWAH?_" Yahiko asked, utterly confused.

"He's Battousai again!" she said, shaking him.

"I don't get it..."

"_STOP THEM!! SOMEBODY **STOP** THEM!!_"

"That's not gonna happen," said a familiar voice.

"Sanosuke!"

"We _can't_ stop them. Kenshin and his foe...they're back in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu- not Tokyo in Meiji. Our voices won't reach them...no matter how loud we call. The only one who can stop this fight...is someone who lived through the Bakumatsu...someone who experienced the_ havoc_ in _Kyoto_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_EEEEE!!_"

Outside, Tsubame was hit by a carriage.

"Are you alright, Tsubame?!" asked Tae.

"Y...yes."

"Feh! Riding so hard through the middle of town! I don't know or care _who_ he is, but_ no one_ should be in _that_ big a hurry...!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kawaji-kun," said a voice.

"Yes? What is it?" asked a guy sitting across from him.

"How long has it been since Saitou entered the Kamiya Dojo?"

"About...four and a half hours," he answered looking at his pocketwatch.

"_Mm_...then we may be too late. Make the carriage go even faster. Get us there in ten minutes!"

"Got it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's using the Gatotsu even though his sword is broken!!"

"The Shinsengumi never did know when to withdraw," said Kenshin.

"The first rule of the Shinsengumi, act in a manner befitting a samurai! Fleeing an enemy proves your lack of determination!" said Saitou as he threw his broken and useless sword at him.

Of course, Kenshin had already seen it coming, and whacked it away with the back of his left hand.

"With his bare hands-!" cried Megumi.

"If he used his sword, he'd create an avenue for attack," explained Sanosuke.

Saitou threw his fist at Kenshin, while the latter slashed downwards with his sword.

_It's over. Even that man can't stop Kenshin's sword with martial arts,_ or so Sanosuke thought...

All of a sudden, Saitou whipped out his belt, and struck Kenshin on the hand.

"What!"

"The belt from his uniform?"

"When did he- ?!"

"_I HAVE YOU!!_" bellowed Saitou.

He hit Kenshin with multiple blows from his fist, and Kenshin started coughing up blood.

"Ken-san!"

"Kenshin's got no chance without a sword...!"

"No!" Kagome yelled. She lifted her bow and arrow, and ever so silently, aimed her arrow for Saitou while he started to not strangle, but _break_ Kenshin's neck with his jacket, and everybody stared at the ongoing fight in horror and shock.

However, Kenshin had pushed down on his sheath, and the end had connected with Saitou's chin. The jacket loosened from his neck. This had just broken Kagome's concentration.

"Neither of them has any more reserves, the next strike will be the last. Life or death. Unless they _kill_ each other."

This had just made Kaoru even more depressed than she already was, and Kagome concentrate harder.

They started racing towards each other, when a partially bald dude came in and yelled at them to stop. Another man came in, and Kenshin revealed him to be Okubo Toshimichi, the chief of Internal Affairs, A.K.A. the most powerful man in Japan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews people!

The Hitokiri Battousai: Thanks, glad ya like it!

Jaisy/Inuyasha's Nuna: Yes he is.

Queen of Comedy: Thanks for telling me that, like I said, i don't know that much about Inu-Yasha. Also, did you mean CN? If you did, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TELLING ME!!!!!!

Anyway, Ja Ne!


	3. Kagome

Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha. See? Look at the word that's in bold.

And yes, if you didn't notice already, this is copied directly from the manga, 'cept for some stuff which is from the Anime.

YES!!!!!!!!!!! I FINALLY GOT VOLUME 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Three- Kagome

"Neither of them has any more reserves, the next strike will be the last. Life or death. Unless they kill each other."

This had just made Kaoru even more depressed than she already was, and Kagome concentrate harder.

They started racing towards each other, when a partially bald dude came in and yelled at them to stop. Another man came in, and Kenshin revealed him to be Okubo Toshimichi, the chief of Internal Affairs, A.K.A. the most powerful man in Japan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see. So you are the man behind Saitou Hajime," said Kenshin.

"I'm sorry to resort to such crude methods, but we had to know the extent of your abilities. Will you...talk with me?" Okubo asked.

".....sure," said Kenshin, glaring. "I'd like nothing better."

"Hmph. The best duel I've had in years, and suddenly it's a conversation," said Saitou, picking up his jacket. "We'll have to wait for another opportunity."

"You're lucky."

"You are!" Saitou turned to the one named Kawaji. "Mission report! Himura Kenshin is useless. But Himura Battousai may still have something to offer."

"That man...he's the best spy in the police force, but I never know what that Mibu wolf is thinking." said Kawaji as Saitou walked away.

"I have a carriage waiting outside. Come with us," said Okubo.

"Not a chance," Kenshin scowled. "I'm not alone in this."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when Kenshin punched himself, hard, in the face, and blood flowed down from his forehead.

"??? Kenshin?"

"This incident has already involved this one's friends. You will talked with us all here.

"This one"..? "Oh...Yay! Kenshin, you're back!" cried Kaoru, putting Kenshin in a bone crushing hug.

Unfortunately, she just happened to have touched Kenshin right on his wound, and the latter 'oroed' in pain.

"EEEEK! Megumi, hurry!"

"What are you doing idiot?!"

"Gyahaha!"

Kagome and Sango looked at the group with their eyes bugged out. A second ago, it was so serious, but now...

"Lord Okubo...?" asked Kawaji.

"We'll do what he says. We'll need Himura's strength right now...," Okubo answered in reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't waste time with discretion. I'll tell you straight out. Himura...in Kyoto...Shishio plots again," Okubo said.

Kenshin seemed to understand, but....

"That's straight out?! Who the hell's Shishio?!" said Sanosuke.

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Shishio Makoto," said Kenshin. Once this one emerged from the shadows to fight as a 'free-striking swordsman' against the Shinsengumi and its allies, Shishio Makoto, another Choushuu revolutionary, lived the role of the 'hitokiri of the shadows.' In other words, he's the successor to 'Hitokiri Battousai.'"

"Battousai's successor...? I've never heard of him!" said the others in unison.

"Mm...he worked in the shadows and is almost completely unknown. Even this one had no direct contact with him. But how could this be? This one heard Shishio died in the Boshin War ten years ago."

"Ah...so he didn't die after all. He was erased by his comrades.

"A man whose life is a dark secret can be made to disappear into a greater darkness for the good of everyone," explained Kenshin. "It wasn't that hard during that chaotic age."

"We had...no choice at the time," said Okubo. "Shishio Makoto's skill at the sword was as great as yours, but he also had ambitions and greed beyond imagination. His reason for taking on the task of hitokiri was only to let the revolutionary officers feel his power and presence...unlike you, who wished only to fight for your comrades and the weak. Some of the assassinations Shishio commited can never be revealed...if so, the Meiji government would be turned on it's head. If we entered the new age with Shishio alive...he could use that vulnerability to get his hands around the nation's throat."

"So he was killed in the chaos of the Boshin War...wasn't he?"

"Yes. We killed him, we thought. We even had oil poured on him and the body burned. But even with his body engulfed in flames...Shishio Makoto survived. And now he's gathered many battle mongers who crave blood and flesh, and weapon merchants who hate the peaceful times, creating a large army of soldiers...makin the dark streets of Kyoto his base, plotting to trigger a war of vengeance splitting this country in two...split with the secrets of his assassinations. The many troops we sent have been annihilated. You are our last hope. For the people of this country, Himura...please go to Kyoto once again."

"Does that mean you want..Kenshin to assassinate Shishio Makoto?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"...To put it bluntly, yes."

"Of course we don't expect that you'll work for free," said Kawaji. "We'll reward you generously and take care of your allies. Such as...pardoning Megumi Takani of the crime of selling opium."

Megumi slapped her hand on the floor.

"Don't you toy with me," she said furiously. "If I am to be an ingredient in some deal causing Kenshin trouble, I'll take the hangmans noose!"

"This whole thing is because of the Meiji government's dirty deeds. Why should Kenshin wipe your butts...?" Sanosuke added, getting very pissed off."He chose the life of a rurouni, forbidding himself to kill. I can't just sit by while you drag him into your filth!"

"Shut your mouth you ignorant punk! The existence of the Meiji Government rides on this!"

"Then maybe your dirty government should fall! What have you done for the people anyway?!"

Veins started popping up, and the two grabbed each other by the collar.

"Without the Meiji Government, there can be no peace in the land, fool! And keep barking, and I'll have you on a leash!"

"Someday you'll find out the people don't need your government!! So just try it fathead!!"

Yahiko picked at his ear. All this talk about Meiji and government...guess this kid can't get it." Meanwhile, Sanosuke stuck the finger at Kawaji. "But I do get that if things had been different, Kenshin would have been the one being erased. All you care about assassinations is if they benefit you or not. Me, I'd never get mixed up with you."

"Lord Okubo," Kaoru started. "I understand that you need 'Hitokiri Battousai' to help you, but Kenshin is no longer hitokiri. We will never...allow Kenshin to leave for Kyoto."

"Idiots! don't you realize how serious this-!"

"Stop Kawaji."

"Lord Okubo...?"

"We can't expect an answer to such a situation right away. Please think about it over the week. A week from now, on the Western 'May 14th...' I will come back to hear your answer."

"Okubo-san...you've lost weight these past ten years."

"To build a new era is more difficult than to destroy an old one. Sad, but true."

"I'll anticipate a favorable reply."

Okubo left, and the dojo was silent.

"...wait a sec..." said Sanosuke. "Almost forgot, who are you two?" he asked ponting to Kagome and Sango.

"Um...that is...er...I'm...that is...what happened was...well...um...that is...I....um...uh...my name is Kagome Higurashi. This is Sango and her pet cat, Kirara. We were looking for Himura-san.," she said.

"And why were you looking for Kenshin?"

"Well, um, uh...hahaha, it's kinda complicated...."

Kagome sighed. "Even if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"And why is that?"

"Well, you see, I'm from the future."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, one day, I was lookin for my cat, Fuyou, and I tried looking around near a well. Something grabbed me and pulled me into the well. The- the thing attacked me and said something about me having the Shikon no Tama."

"The Shikon no Tama?"

"The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that can increase a demon's power immensely."

"Demon?"

"Uh...yeah. I know it's kinda hard to believe, but when the demon centipede woman thingie pulled me into the well, I ended up in the Sengoku Era where there are tons of demons."

"And that's how you got here?"

"Yes."

"But that still doesn't explain how you know about Kenshin."

"Oh, Himura-san?"

"Who else?"

"Um, well my friends, for example Sango and I were fighting this demon named Naraku who had gathered a lot of Shikon shards after it broke apart. He attacked me with a tentacle thingie-ma-bob, and well I don't know how, but somehow I dodged it really quickly. Kaede-san said that it waw probably because someone I was related to was able to do that. Coincidentally, my mom found a photo album of you guys, and Himura-san made after images all over one of the photographs because...I think...Sanosuke was it?..was running away from getting his picture taken or something..."

At that, everyone started laughing, and Sanosuke cowered in fear.

"...you aren't really afraid of cameras...are you?"

Sanosuke was shivering too violently to answer. It just made everyone laugh even harder, and Kagome and Sango joined in.

"HAHA...I can't beleive, HAHA he's HAHAHA afraid.....BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango laughed pounding her fist on the ground.

Kagome laughed hard, and was barely able to continue.

"And...HAHA uh...ahem....I came here, and asked the police where you lived."

"I see, so you came here to see if it was really Kenshin that you got it from?"

"Yeah."

Yahiko's eyes popped out of their sockets. "...wait a sec....if you're related to Kenshin, then that means....wait....YOU GOT MARRIED?!?!?!?!?!"

Sanosuke grinned evilly. " So then who is it Kenshin?"

"Oro?!"

"Hey Kagome, d'you know who it is?"

"It's gotta be me," said Megumi.

Kaoru started fuming. " And where did you ever get THAT idea?!"

"Oh, well he certainly couldn't be in love with you...." Megumi said, fox ears popping up. "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!!"

"Well actually, there's a family tree right here....let's se...uh...oh! Here it is! Uh...whoops, it says Kenji Himura...um, Oh found it! Kenshin Himura and..."

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine! be that way!"

"Oro....."

"Kagome, why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!"

"Well, I live with my grandpa, my mother, and my little brother Sota. I go to school where I learn all thsi stuff about Math, Science, you know. There isn't anything really interesting....but after the whole well incident, I ran into the forest, and I found this place where a boy was pinned to tree by an arrow, and covered in vines. Then the villiagers attacked me, because I was next to im, and they captured me and tied me up. Apparantly, I look exactly like a person called Kikyo, Kaede's older sister and they thought I was her reincarnation. They eventually let me go again, when the centipede demon attacked again, and I ran back to the forest, because it was after me. Then the boy pinnedto the tree woke up somhow, and tought I was Kikyo and said some stuff. The centipede bit my leg and took what was apparantly the Shikon no Tama from my leg, and turned in to in ugly, evil looking monster, and attacked the villiage. I had to take the arrow out of Inu-Yasha- that was his name, there was no other choice, and he killed the demon. Then he turned on me and threatened me to give him the Shikon no Tama. Kaede put a rosary on him, and he slams into the ground every time i say 'sit.' Then there was this crow demon that stole the Shikon no Tama, and transformed into a monster. Inu-Yasha told me that Kikyo was a master archer, and if I was her reincarnation, I should be able to hit it. I didn't. Inu-Yasha ripped it to pieces, but it regenerated itself. There was still a leg, and I put it on the arrow, and shot it, and it hit the mark, but it also hit the jewel, and it shattered into pieces, and scattered all over the place. Inu-Yasha and I worked together to find the pieces, and we became friends, made a lot of friends, and also made a lot of enemies, like Naraku. Naraku is our worst enemy, and if he gets the whole Shikon no Tama, he'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah...but now what are you gonna do now that you're here? You found Kenshin, are you gonna go back now?"

"Um...I dunno..I haven't thought about that yet..."

Everyone fell down Anime style.

"Oh well, now that I'm cought into this mess, I guess I should help. Inu-Yasha and the others can take care of themselves...hopefully," she added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see, so Kagome has contacted the Battousai, Kanna?" asked Naraku

"Yes."

"And she is about to face Shishio Makoto...this may get interesting....we will join forces with Makoto Shishio and kill Kagome," said Naraku. We will go to Kyoto, Meiji 11 tomorrow, Kagura, Kanna, get ready," ordered Naraku. "Inu-Yasha is as good as dead without Kagome....."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

If this chapter isn't too good, I did this in only a couple hours, because I was desparate, and if I tried to write the whole thing, I wouldn't de up untill past Christmas. Also the next chapter won't be up until Christmas, or even in Febuary, because I'm tryng to get the Legend of Kyoto DVD boxset and I want to use the firefly scene from there...sorry guys! I'll try to update my other fic though...keyword: )

The Hitokiri Battousai: Thanks for reviewing!

Inuyashasnuna: Yup, you were right.

Misao, Demon Master: Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH! NOW I FINALLY GET TO TAPE KEN-NI VS. SAITOU!

jin's cutie,hell's angel: )

I am SO sorry, but my computer is screwed right now, and I couldn't read your reviews...I'll try to put them in the next chapter though....I'm REALLY sorry!

Ja Ne!


End file.
